Dangerous
by BurningMatters
Summary: Massie Block is a secret agent with a secret. She's at the top of her game when the most cliché thing happens- she falls in love with the enemy. AU. T for Violence. R
1. chapter x one

**Dangerous**

_an alternative-universe action clique fanfiction_

-xx-

_trailer._

Meet Massie Block...

_A girl with brown hair and amber eyes fights off a man 3 times bigger than her- and wins._

She is a secret agent, a spy.

_Shows Massie in a Ferrari Enzo that is behind a grey Aston Martin. She shoots the car and it skids off a cliff._

Her parents were spies too.

_Shows William and Kendra fighting 10 thugs._

Then the classic story takes its toll.

_Massie walks in a club wearing a short silver dress._

She falls in love with the enemy.

_I don't know why... but I love you._

**Dangerous, coming to a computer screen near you in November 2008.**

_summary._

**Agent Profile**

_Retrieved June 17th, 2017 2:09:22 PM_

**Name: **Massie Alexandra Block

**Age: **21

**Occupation (Cover): **Socialite/Heiress

**Agent #: **003

**Parents: **William (008) and Kendra Block (009)

**Birth Date, Time, Place: **April 3rd, 1995

**IQ: **189

**Love Life: **Single; on-off relationship with Derek Harrington; Previous dates (since age 12): Cameron Fisher, Dempsey Soloman, Christopher Plovert, James Yorke, Nathaniel Vanderbilt, James Rockefeller, Mark Carnegie, Kemp Hurley, Joseph Jonas, Mark Van Peterson, Nicholas Jonas, Clay Keller, Ben Hilton, Joe Lauder, Justin Timberlake, Jonathan Pierce, Michael Gordon, Tim Tebow, Sam Russe, Kenneth Burton.

**Looks: **amber eyes, chestnut brown hair, slim figure, 5'7", all designer clothing

**Schools Attended: **Yorkshire Primary Academy, Octavian Country Day, Briarwood-Octavian Country Day, Wisteria Preparatory Academy, Harvard University

**Peeves: **Annoying people, badly dressed people, "good girls", LBRs (Losers Beyond Repair), sluts, people who think she cannot do anything

**Strengths: **tough fighter; can work any aircraft, motorcraft, watercraft, etc., not scared

**Weaknesses: **shopping; boys

**Missions Succeeded: **1,234

**Missons Failed: **0

**Section: **Special Agent forces

**Current Misson: **codename: PHILOS

_**E**_verything you need to know about Massie Block is in the profile above. She is a secret agent for the United States special agent forces. In other words, a spy. A James Bond type. Her whole life she has been the perfect spy- until now.

-xx-

**Obviously you guys didn't like my last story because you didn't review.**

**Now let's see if you like this one!**

**I have lots of drive and ideas for this story.**

**So... REVIEW or I won't know if you like it or not and I won't make any chapters.**

**-BM**


	2. chapter x two

Chapter One- Cat and Mouse

_new york, new york_

_legacy luxury apartments and condos_

_penthouse level; apartment number 127_

_wednesday, july 22nd, 2017_

_1:03:47 AM_

_**I**_n New York City there is a section of Park Avenue that is strictly billionaires. The famous apartment complex, Legacy, houses 23 highly dangerous, extremely rich people. The most dangerous apartment, though, belongs to Johnathon McWillen Jr., CEO of Jerkins Inc., a company who owns and imports about twenty percent of all the goods that come to the United States. Mr. McWillen controls New York by, basically, being able to kill anybody who does not follow him.

**Mission: **To kill Mr. McWillen and free the state of his reign, for he steals billions of dollars from the state government every year.

**Agent: **Massie Block- the youngest agent to attain 'double oh' status. One of the best agents in the world.

_**S**_o, when Mr. McWillen walked through the door, he was in for a surprise. There was a gorgeous young woman lying on his bed. Mr. McWillen was used to these kinds of things. Women flocked to him, for he was extremely handsome. He loosened his tie and got to business. 20 minutes later he was dead.

-xx-

"Mission Completed." Massie Block spoke over her untraceable cellular telephone.

"No, Massie it is not." a silky voice said from behind her.

Massie turned around quickly. There stood a man who was so extremely handsome she almost gasped. He was muscular and a bit tall- but not lanky-, and had dark hair and thick eyelash-rimmed chocolate eyes. His lips were licorish red and a bit wet- in a good way though, for they looked utterly kissable.

"Who are you?" Massie demanded, her voice steady, calm, and a little sharp.

"I," He walked around her, as if to examine her, "am Josh Hotz." He stroked Massie's shiny chestnut locks. "Heard of me?"

"Of course." Massie spoke, "And I am not afraid of you."

"You should be, Miss Block." Josh took a wrinkled envelope out of his trouser pocket, "I have your boyfriend." He held the envelope in front of her eyes.

Massie snatched it from his hands and tore it open. There was a single photo of her boyfriend, Derek Harrington tied up in a cellar.

"If you want to save him," Josh leaned towards her, so close that she could smell a trace of mint on his breath. "I'm afraid you are going to have to come with me."

"Fine." she growled.

Josh snapped his fingers and two large men came out and led Massie out, pushing her into a dark limosine.

"What do you want from me, Mr. Hotz?" Massie questioned.

"I'm not sure. I guess I just want you out of my hair. You should've known I was behind this, Massie. We went to Wisteria together. We were in the Kensington program at Harvard together. And when I turned, you thought you would be the first to die. But you were wrong. But now is the time to take away the United State's best agent. You are too much of a threat. So I am going to take you to a man who will take great care of you." Josh grinned. "Unfortunately he is in Europe for two more weeks. So you'll have to stay with me."

Josh sighed. "Too bad McWillen is dead. He was one of my best."

"Your best?"

"You mean you didn't know? McWillen worked for _me_." Josh raised an eyebrow, "I thought you knew everything."

Massie flipped up her leg and kicked him in the face. Immediately he passed out and she cut the ropes on her arms. She pulled out her gun and shot the driver, taking control of the wheel.

"Not so fast, Mr. Hotz." Massie whispered.

She switched the gear to fourth and sped to her New York headquarters.

-xx-

At Herring-Burnes Headquarters, Massie parked and dragged Josh into Hemington's office.

"I've got Mr. Hotz, sir."

Hemington, her boss, widened his eyes. "How?"

"Don't ask."

Massie tied Josh up. He opened an eye and she raised an eyebrow and said, "Guess you didn't win this time."

"I'll be in my office." Massie said, turning to Hemington.

Hemington nodded dumbly.

_Herring-Burnes United States Secret Agent Headquarters_

_level four; Massie Block's office_

_2:43:08 AM_

"I need the whereabouts of Derek Harrington." Massie said to her computer.

The computer navigated to the map to where Derek's tracker said he was.

Massie wrote down the address in her loopy cursive on a purple crown-shaped sticky note.

"I'm coming, Derek."

-xx-

Massie speed-walked to the garage, which had five of her own personal cars in it:

a Ferrari Enzo(silver)

a Porsche Boxter (black)

a Corvette Z07 (red)

a Audi Q7 (black)

an Aston-Martin (silver)

Massie hopped into the Boxter and sped off to Brooklyn, where Derek was, while looking at Josh's profile.

**Enemy Profile**

_Retrieved June 22nd, 2017 3:01:31 AM_

**Name: **Joshua Kenneth Hotz

**Age: **21

**Occupation (Cover): **Business Partner/Business Tychoon

**Old Agent #: **001

**Parents: **Trisha and Marcus Hotz

**Birth Date, Time, Place: **April 22nd, 1995

**IQ: **193

**Love Life: **Alessandra Ambriosio, Alexa Manne, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lavato, Alexa Vega, Scarlett Kendress, Kristen Gregory, Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, Abby Lawton, Bennie Lovett, Cassie Greene, Megan Fox, Kayla Jenkins, Baylie Burnum, Ashley Barnum, Allie Rose Singer, Sydney Applebaum, Skye Hamilton, Brianna Housling, Jennika Lawrence, Serena Gomez, Melly Moris, Caitlin Cooper, Cate Cooling, Holly Brettz, Dylan Marvil, Amelie Durum, Ashley Tisdale

**Looks: **brown eyes, dark hair, musclular profile, 6'2"

**Schools Attended: **Hotchkiss Academy, Briarwood Academy, Briarwood-Octavian Country Day, Wisteria Preparatory Academy, Harvard University

**Peeves: **sluts, gay people

**Strengths: **sly, smart, keene eye, professional killer

**Weaknesses: **women

**Eh, this chapter is a little awkward. Don't worry, the story isn't going too fast. There is ah-lot more drama... you'll see. And a lot more happening. This has to be here for it to work. **

**Well... REVIEW!! or I won't know if you like it or not and I won't write any more.**

**-BM**


End file.
